Cotton Candy Lips
by yellowstar51
Summary: Zander and Stevie have been secretly dating for a while now, and they stroll down memory road as they flashback to their first date.


**A/N: Alrighty then, First story **_**ever. **_**R & R please! (: and don't forget July 21 is National Zevie Day!**

**I do not own How to Rock, its characters, its songs, the movie Battleship, Dave and Buster's, or Lip Smackers.**

_[Zander]_

"Alright, guys, Nelson and I are heading out to play some Furious Pigeons at my house." Kevin said, trailing behind Nelson. It was a late Wednesday night, and Kacey made us stay _way_ later than usual rehearsals since we are performing at the school dance on Friday.

"Yeah, I'm leaving too. I need my beauty sleep for tomorrow." Kacey said texting on the way out. That just left me and Stevie. I was on the couch tuning my ukulele and Stevie was practicing a few notes of Only You Can Be You before placing her bass on the stand and looked out the window.

"They're gone, babe." I said, without turning around.

"Shh! They could still be here! I don't want them to know about 'us' just yet." Stevie hushed, still looking out for any silhouettes of two guys walking together or a girl texting. I sighed, got off the couch, and walked up to her. I wrapped my arms around Stevie and whispered in her ear, "You know, if they were still here, then their cars would still be here. And do you see any cars besides mine?" I could smell her coconut shampoo and her vanilla lotion. After a few minutes, she sighed, bit her lip, and grabbed my hands, leading me to the couch.

"I guess you're right." She admitted, and sat down next to me, forgetting what personal space was. "And besides, if Kacey was still here, it would be if she broke a heel in the grass." She joked. I laughed at the picture that formed into my head. There was an awkward silence, but Stevie asked, "Do you still remember our first date?" she said, turning to me.

"Like I could forget." I said, smirking at that day.

_{Flashback to a few Thursdays ago.}_

"Hey Stevie," I said, strapping my ukulele to my back, sitting next to her on the couch.

"Hey, Zander." She said, smiling. "What's up?"

"I was wondering…if you wanted…to hang out tomorrow?" I ask, hesitating.

"Sure, do you want to go to that skating rink again?" she asked, still not understanding.

"No…I meant…like a date…not just as friends?"

"You mean…like go see a movie…and then hang out afterwards?"

"Yeah, a movie sounds nice. Do you want to see Battleship? It's showing at the discount Movie House." I asked, blushing slightly.

"Yeah, sure. I've always wanted to see it, but Kacey never wanted to go."

"Cool. I'll pick you up at 6?"

"Sounds great." I turn to leave. "Hey Zander?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay? You seem pretty nervous about something."

"No, I'm fine. See you at 6 tomorrow." I said, winking.

_{Skip to the next day}_

I rang the doorbell of Stevie's chocolate colored house. When she opened the door, I couldn't help but stare. She was wearing a dark blue tank top with black skinny jeans and black flats. She was also wearing a black shimmering beanie and her wavy hair was left down.

"Zander? Do I look okay? I just wanted to make sure I don't embarrass you in public. Maybe I should go change…"

"Wait." I said, grabbing her wrist before she could get away. "I'm sorry. It's just that," I paused. She gave me a look. "You look beautiful." I finished. She bit her lip and started to blush. We walked to my car, and on our way to the movies, we were singing along to the radio like we always do. By the time we were at the movie house, we were both out of breath and laughing. Stevie paid for the ticket, and I paid for the food.

"You know," Stevie said as we were walking towards the movie room, "There's a mall nearby. Maybe we could go hang out there."

"I smiled and joked, "For someone who smashes people, you are such a girl." She just smiled and punched me in the arm.

_{Skip to the mall}_

When we walked into the mall, we were greeted by a lot of people and even more concession stands. As were walking though, we slammed right into Molly and Grace.

"Hey watch where you're- oh hi Zander." Molly said, batting her eyes at me. I rolled my eyes, helped Stevie up, and said, "Hi Grace."

"Hi Zander!' Grace said, smiling.

"Zander, what brings you here on this Friday night?" Molly said again, pushing Stevie away and coming closer to me. "If you need any company tonight, I'm here."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I came here with Stevie, and that's who I plan to hang out with." I said, pushing Molly away and walking towards Stevie.

"Zander!" Molly said, getting in between again. "Did I ever tell you how hot you look today?" she tried again. I smirked, saying, "Really? Because I-No! Don't try to change the subject." I said, looking up, but Stevie was no where to be found. Then I saw Grace pointing towards a photo booth. There, I saw Stevie walking in. "Stevie!" I said, pushing Molly away for the last time and running towards her. Behind me I heard Molly scream, 'Grace, why did you tell him where she went? ZANDER!"

As I walked up to the photo booth, there was a screen in the back of the booth. It showed what was going on in the photo booth. Stevie was just sitting there, looking like she was about to cry. When I walked into the photo booth, Stevie turned around, sported a sour face, and was about to walk out the other way. I grabbed her wrist, and she yelled, "Zander, let me go!"

"Where will you go if I do?"

"I'll go home. You'll probably enjoy that. Then you can go hang out with Molly."

"But I don't want to hang out with Molly. I want to hang out with you, Stevie. Why do you think I was freaking out when I asked you out yesterday?" That got Stevie to stop fighting my grip and sit down. I sat next to her. "Stevie, why would I want to hang out with Molly when I have you around me?" I pushed a stand of loose hair out of her face and said, "And besides, I'd have more fun with you in detention than with Molly at Dave and Buster's." I said, winking at her.

"Alright, I won't go home." She said, after a few minutes. "But if you do that again, I'll-"

"I know, I know. My face will finally get the chance to meet your bass."

"I was going to say that I'm going to take a bus home, but that works too." She giggled. "Well, now that we're in here, let's take some pictures." She pressed a button and the lights came on. I gave her a confused look. "Don't you have to pay to take pictures?" I questioned.

"Yeah, but when I was here, there was a couple who already put in money before I told them to scram." I just chuckled and started to flip through the possible themes. I was flipping through the 'Random' themes when Stevie gasped and exclaimed, "That one!" I selected that one and we got ready for our pictures. After we finished, Grace popped in and said, "Hey, Zander, I'm sorry that Molly did that to you. She can be a pain sometimes. And I'm also sorry that Molly made you upset, Stevie."

"It's alright, Grace. Where's Molly now?" I asked.

"She's in the bathroom, reapply her makeup. She smeared it when she was watching you two take your pictures. I don't see why they put that there. Talk about invading people's privacy." She rolled her eyes. Before she left she said, "Oh, and I think you guys would make a good couple."

"What makes you think that?" Stevie asked. The booth made a 'ding!' noise to say our photos were done printing. Grace just winked and said, "Your pictures say it all. Got to go! Molly is looking for me!" Zander bent down to grab our pictures. Instead of the normal strip of photos, it was a foldable sheet that could fit in a wallet.

The first picture was us pursing our lips and doing the peace sign. The next picture was us using our fingers to make mustaches. The next picture was us acting like we were thinking about something. The last one was us smiling regularly, but our faces were really close together.

"I like the theme you chose. Nice job, Baskara."

"Thanks, Robbins."

When we walked into a cosmetic store, Stevie squealed and said, "They have it! They have the Limited Edition Cotton Candy Lip Smackers Lip Gloss!" **(A/N: Let's pretend that Cotton Candy is a Limited Edition of Lip Smackers.) **She ran up to it, and checked the price, and then frowned.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"It's $3 dollars."

"So?"

"The Picture Booth cost $3. And I paid the couple that I kicked out back." She said, pouting. "The only reason why I wanted to come to the mall was for this. And the $3 was for this, not to pay some random people back."

"Then I'll pay for it." She turned around and widened her eyes. "You would do that?"

"Uh, isn't that what all guys should do?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She squeaked, hugging me. We went up to the cash register, paid for the lip gloss and walked out. The rest of the time, we sat outside on the grass, looking at the stars. And most of the time Stevie was smacking her lips, wearing the lip gloss. I sat up and said to her, "Now I know why they are called 'Lip Smackers'." I said, smirking. She stopped mid-smack, and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry." We both lied down again and started making shaped out of the stars like people do with clouds.

_{Back to Present Day}_

"And now we have been on 7 other dates since, and _that_ is the one that I will always remember." I said. I took out my wallet, and opened it to the photo both pictures. It was folded to show the one of us smiling normally, and it showed the name of the theme, which was 'Friends with Benefits'.

"That. Is THE cutest story I have ever heard." Kacey said, coming from behind. Stevie's head came off of my shoulder and whipped around. Kacey was sitting on Stevie's stool, holding a box of tissues. Stevie's eyes wide, she pleads, "Pleeeaase don't tell anyone yet. We don't want this spreading around the school."

"I can't even tell Nelson and Kevin?" she said, pouting.

"You can tell them, but you have to make them swear on the penalty of _death_."

"Goody!" Kacey squealed. "The part in the Photo booth made me cry." She said, waving the tissue box.

"You were here for that?" Stevie exclaimed. Kacey just gave her a look and said, "Honey, I came in to get my binder when you asked him, 'Do you remember our first date?'" I chuckled at Kacey's perfect imitation of Stevie's voice, only to receive a punch from Stevie. "Now seriously, get on with the story." Kacey continued.

"Well, that's it." I said.

Kacey's eyes widened and she yelled, "WHAT? No, 'do you want to be my girlfriend?' no, first kiss?" Kacey asked, giving us her 'you've got to be kidding me' look.

"Well, I didn't really want to-" Stevie started, but I interrupted her.

"Actually, there was a first kiss." I said. Stevie gave me a 'WTF?' look in her eyes, but I ignored it.

"Well, then finish the story!" Kacey exclaimed, practically breaking the tissue box to shreds.

"Oh, but it wasn't that night."

"Well, then when was it?"

"Oh, it was…when was it? Oh yeah, it was right now." I said, and slammed my lips into Stevie's. Stevie was paralyzed for a few seconds but then she put her right hand on the back of my neck. After we pulled apart, I looked into Stevie's eyes and said, "You're wearing the Lip Gloss." She just smiled and said, "I've been wearing it everyday since you bought it. It's no longer a Special Edition, so I bought another one in case this one runs out."

"You two are SO cute together. I should call you guys…Zevie! Just like Cabbie, or Seddie! If you two love birds need me, I'll be outside, calling Kevin's house." Before she left, she grabbed the tissue box and said, "I hope you guys won't need any tissues." After Kacey left, Stevie asked, "So does my lip gloss really taste like cotton candy?"

"I don't remember. I think I have to try it again." I said, winking. She rolled her eyes at me playfully and sat on my lap, pulling me into another kiss. Man, I love Cotton Candy Lips.

**Good? Bad? Any ideas for my next one-shot? Let me know! (:**


End file.
